Magnets are primarily used in writing instruments, including pens, for the purpose of facilitating the attachment of such writing instruments to other magnetized products, including refrigerators and blackboards. Magnets may also be incorporated into writing devices to facilitate the picking up of small metallic parts around the workplace. Magnets can also be employed to secure caps on writing instruments.
What is desired is combination magnet writing instrument and hobby tool, which can be arranged into a wide range of configurations for supporting a variety of uses, including those described in the paragraph above, as well as pure hobbyist or leisure activities, which activities may be undertaken as a form of brainstorming or stress relief. In this regard, it is believed that even short time periods of leisure time in the course of a working day will serve to enhance a worker's overall productivity. In addition, it is believed that short time periods of leisure time during the working day, will have beneficial impacts on a worker's physical and emotional health.